Idol Time at the Mall
Idol Time at the Mall is the 10th episode of 6teen. Plot Wyatt meets with the gang by The Lemon and tells them about a new television talent show called Star Contest that's coming to the mall. Caitlin encourages Wyatt to sign up, and he agrees, but he also wants his friends to audition. Nikki and Jen remind him that they do not have much talent, but he insists they sign up, which draws sighs from his five friends. Wyatt continues to ask them to perform, and tells them that he will have a better chance of winning due to their lack of talent, even after Jen claims it will not happen. An eager Wyatt begs on his knees for them to perform, and they finally agree then sip their lemonades. Later, Jude asks for a lemonade with extra lemon, and he asks his friends why they are working. Caitlin immediately replies that money is the reason, and Jude claims that money is just "pretty paper stuff that grows on trees," prompting the gang to tell him that he owes pieces of said paper to them. Jude then introduces his new currency of kebabs, and "pays" Caitlin and Jen with kebabs. After the two girls express their disgust about their pay, Jonesy and Nikki tell Jude not to pay them with his kebabs. At Grind Me, Wyatt thanks Nikki for her help with writing a song, and Nikki is bouncing and speaking in an out-of-character way due to her excessive coffee consumption. Wyatt questions Nikki's tolerance to coffee, then gives a hyper Nikki water due to her hyper behavior. While Nikki is drinking water, Wyatt worries about his performance, so Nikki gives him words of encouragement then speaks more out-of-character lines to Wyatt. Jude makes sure that each stick-it has the same mass for his currency, which earns criticism from Jonesy. Jonesy asks Jude if customers will actually use kebabs instead of money, and Jude feels that currency should change because wallets will change, leading a confused Jonesy to leave Jude. During the Star Contest auditions, the gang save for Nikki fall in line. While Jonesy raps and Wyatt listens to music, Nikki arrives and has had a crash but decides to perform anyway instead of rest. As the auditions take place, most of the performances are negatively reviewed except for Wyatt's, which wins the contest, even though it too gets criticism. The friends later meet by The Lemon and congratulate Wyatt, then he announces that he gets to open for Utility Pool. He adds that he got them front row seats, and the gang assure him that they will be there. Backstage, just before his performance, Wyatt starts to worry that his friends stood him up, but Jonesy shows up. The rude judge refuses to let him enter as he throws Wyatt's towel at him, but Jonesy ducks in time, making the towel fly to the fan girls, who scream excitedly. Jonesy gets an idea to sell merchandise that Wyatt used while Jen and Caitlin make the trip to Wyatt's performance. Caitlin becomes distracted by Albatross & Finch's sale and becomes eager to shop there, but Jen tries to stop her, noting there isn't enough time for sidetracking. However, upon seeing a Greeter God, she allows herself and Caitlin to go shopping, claiming it will be quick. On the stage, an anxious Wyatt looks out the curtains to find a sleeping Nikki and none of his other friends. Jude tries to enter, but his kebabs are rejected by the usher. Meanwhile, Jonesy advertises Wyatt's used merchandise while Wyatt himself writes new lyrics since his friends stood him up. He performs his revised song, which expresses his friends' flaws and his anger for them. Afterwards, he kicks down the microphone and realizes his mistake, but the angry song is met with a round of applause nonetheless. His new song is commended by the rude judge, and he gives a shout-out to the crowd. Jen and Caitlin meet by The Lemon and start to regret that they missed Wyatt's performance for some shopping. They ask Jonesy and Jude how the show was, but they reveal that they missed it as well. Nikki meets the gang, and she reveals that she also missed Wyatt's performance due to sleeping through its duration. Jonesy thinks that Wyatt was too distracted by the spotlights to notice their absence, only to be disproved by Wyatt, who is still angry about their absence. Upon Wyatt's questioning about this, the gang confess their excuses and apologize, while Wyatt confesses that he performed a different version of his song, then drops the subject as he darts away while Caitlin and Jen agree that he took it rather well. At Spin This, Chad compliments Wyatt for his performance, but Jude enters the store and soon finds out about Wyatt's new version of the song while it plays over the speakers. Chad then pushes Jude out of the store, and Wyatt is congratulated by the crowd as Jude dejectedly exits. Wyatt signs the celebrity wall, then is applauded even more. Meanwhile, Kristen and Kirsten admire a Wyatt cardboard cutout while Nikki bags on them, claiming they are hopeless and she knew him before his fame. They realize she was criticized in Wyatt's song and throw insults at her, causing her to hide in a change room, cover her ears, and scream. Things are also not looking bright for Caitlin, who tries to put clothes from Albatross & Fitch on layaway but is turned down by a Greeter God because of Wyatt's song. Back at Spin This, Wyatt tells Jonesy he signed the celebrity wall, then notices Jonesy sorting through garbage and questions his intention. Jonesy claims he is making Wyatt's name more famous. The girls along with Jude meet at The Lemon and talk about how people in the mall are acting strange, and Nikki points out that it is due to Wyatt's angry song. As Caitlin realizes this stemmed from their absence in his earlier performance, Wyatt meets with the four friends, but they give him the silent treatment and ignore him while he talks about getting a record deal. He tells them to lighten up, but Jude points out that everyone is treating them harshly while Caitlin implores him to get everyone to stop playing the mean song. Regardless, Wyatt points out that it was just a song, then offers to sign autographs for three preteen girls, only for Jonesy to tell those girls to meet at the food court and pay five dollars. Wyatt later signs autographs for many of his fans while Jen, Jude, and Nikki watch him and wonder how to take action. Jonesy asks Wyatt to put on leather pants as his wardrobe, then abandons him to watch a movie with the rest of the gang. Wyatt is suggested by Jonesy to hang out with preteen girls, and they go watch a movie as well. At Grind Me, Jonesy talks to a hot girl, only for the girl to realize that he is from Wyatt's angry song and splash coffee on his groin, causing him to fall over in pain. An injured Jonesy betrays Wyatt for making that song, causing Wyatt to feel guilty for his past action. Later, Wyatt is scheduled to perform for a third time, but he sings his original, friendly song, which wins his friends back. The rude judge tells him his opportunity for fame is gone now, yet he is not glum because of his friends. While his friends rush to him, Jude questions his thinking, claiming he "could've been the next Alanis Morissette", but Wyatt claims he will have more chances at fame. At The Khaki Barn after the performance, Jude buys shirts and attempts to pay using kebabs, and Nikki accepts them for once, knowing the cash registers are being checked by the Clones in a few moments. Jude hands over a box of kabobs, then Nikki shoves them into the cash tray of a register. Kristen ponders on the smell and discovers its origin while Jude and Nikki walk off and share a laugh. Trivia *Jonesy's job: Wyatt's manager **Reason for firing: automatic when Wyatt lost his chance at stardom due to revising his rewritten lyrics to praise his friends. *First appearance of Pre-teen Girls. *Star Contest is a parody of American Idol. *The judges are a parody of Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, and Randy Jackson of American Idol. *Although the judges panel supposedly consists of three judges and three are seen, the Cowell parody is the only one to speak or actually judge. *Wyatt had two versions of a song about his friends, a nice one and an angry one. *Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin sing remakes of "Oops, I Did it Again" (Caitlin), "Jenny from the Block" (Jen), and "Get this Party Started" (Nikki). Coincidentally, these songs are their ringtones. **"Oops, I Did it Again" is also referenced in the title of "Oops, I Dialed It Again." *Jonesy makes a joke about chai soy lattes to the Blonde Wave Girl. His joke is reused from A Lime to Party, where he made this joke to Charmaine. *'Goof': Nikki has a bad reaction to caffeine in this episode. Oddly enough, though, she is seen drinking coffee and suffering no bad side effects in other episodes. This is most notable in Jonesy's Low Mojo, where she drinks a lot of coffee in order to get close to Stone and has no problems whatsoever. Category:6teen Episodes